


Just Another Day in Hawkins

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara and Mona track a fugitive to a small town in Indiana in 1985 and find that there's more tolerance towards supernatural creatures here than they assumed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just Another Day in Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt crossover.

With another fugitive at large in a small town in 1985, the Legends split into pairs to try and locate the creature in the outskirts of the town, where it had allegedly been seen this evening. It was already dark, so everyone had flashlights.

Mona and Sara teamed up and were currently engaged in a debate as to whether it was offensive to call the Yeti 'abominable snowman' or not, with Mona being in favor of respecting the creature's feelings and Sara generally not caring all that much, seeing as they weren't necessarily clear on whether the Yeti even understood what they were saying.

"Of course he understands. And is probably very sensitive. Look at Konane, he understood everything, and it always hurt him when someone called him a monster."

Sara tried very hard to restrain from rolling her eyes. She knew Konane was still a sore subject and understood that.

"Look, not all creatures we encounter are on the same… level as Konane, a lot of them-" 

She didn't get to finish her sentence because they were run over by a giant white creature that clearly only intended to get away from them as it barged forward without so much as looking back.

Sara helped Mona up from where she had fallen onto the ground.

"Okay, maybe the Yeti doesn't understand. Or maybe he's just scared."

"Whatever it is, we need to get him, come on."

They ran into the direction the Yeti had disappeared in, on a forest path. Sara called the other Legends to their position. When they rounded a corner, they saw a girl on a skateboard, who seemed far too unfazed, so they assumed the Yeti had not actually come through here, but they still wanted to make sure.

"Hi, I'm Mona, umm, have you seen a big guy in a big hairy costume come through here?"

The girl rolled her eyes. 

"You mean a Yeti. Yeah, he ran that way. It's not like we're not used to monsters here, you know."

Before Mona and Sara could process that, the girl already skated off and they decided containing the Yeti was a more pressing matter than monsters in Hawkins, Indiana.


End file.
